The overall aim of this project is to evaluate the efficacy of oral administration of K-Mg-Citrate in improving insulin sensitivity in subjects with gouty diathesis. Gouty diathesis is a metabolic disturbance characterized by excessive urinary acidity that predisposes to the development of uric acid and calcium stones. The hypothesis tested in this study is that therapy with K-Mg-Citrate increases both insulin-mediated glucose disposal and urinary pH in patients with gouty diathesis.